Nakama
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Erza, Master Makarov and Mirajane were enraged when they found out about what happened and an apologize party was prepared while some went away to search for the four mages and two Exceeds. Now featuring: NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, GrayxJuvia
1. Leaving

**Chapter 1: Leaving  
Word count: 1036  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea, as this is a rather cliche story in Naruto fandom ( don't know about Fairy Tail fandom yet)**

* * *

Everyone was shocked when they heard what happened with Lisanna.  
Four members of Fairy tail guild were the most shocked when they saw her back.

Of course Elfman and Mirajane were two of those, after all they had missed their youngest sibling quite a lot. Needless to say, they were overjoyed.

Just like Natsu.

Of course the whole guild celebrated her coming back but the fourth before mentioned person sighed at this party and left early.  
When she heard all those little stories, she excused herself telling everyone she wasn't feeling so well and left.

Levy Mcgarden looked after the blonde and shook her head.  
"Shrimp whatcha shakin' your head at?" Gajeel Redfox asked her.  
But instead of the short bluehead, the iron dragon slayer's new partner answered.  
"Lucy left."  
"So what's your problem with that? Didn't she say she was feeling ill or something?" Gajeel asked and this time the girl he originally talked to answered  
"She did. But I guess we all know that she left because she was jealous of Lisanna. I mean she's not used to being the one who isn't in the center of attraction."

This caused the huge man to look at her raising his eyebrows.

"I mean ever since Lisanna came back she took her place back in the center. But what did she expect? That we all ignore the one who we thought dead so she can show off her body and ..." Levy stopped when Gajeel hit the table they were sitting at.  
Of course this caused Jet and Droy to immediately come to their princess's side and rescue her from the mean dragon.  
More and more people noticed the tension between Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel and turned to them.

"Do you even listen to yourself? I thought Bunny Girl is your nakama! Of course you all missed Lisanna greatly. I guess I would've missed her too if I had been in your situation! But don't forget your other nakama." The iron dragon slayer growled.

"Don't you dare speak like that with Levy!" Droy bolted and Gajeel snorted.  
Just as he was about to stand up and retort something a small blue haired girl chimed in

"Excuse my interruption. But I can totally understand how Lucy-san feels. Ever since Lisanna came back it was all about Lisanna. Did anyone of you even notice that you ignored Gajeel, me, Juvia and Lucy totally?" as Wendy called her name the water mage nodded  
"Do you even know how we feel? Juvia understands that welcoming Lisanna back is important for all of you and it should be for Juvia and the others as well. But how can you expect us to behave like that when Juvia doesn't even know Lisanna." Juvia said and this time Warren shot back

"As if any of you would do that. None of you would've talked to her if you had the chance. Gajeel would always be in some corner brooding, Juvia would always follow Gray around, Wendy would be too shy to talk to Lisanna and Lucy, well she would always try to steal the attention for herself."

A new voice entered the huge argument.

"So that's what you all really think of us. Let me tell you something. We all have tried to communicate with Lisanna. But all the time someone would interrupt us. Someone as in Natsu. I'm sorry to say that Natsu but you're hanging around the girl 24/7. We understand that you missed your damn childhood crush and grieved for her death. But give us the chance to make friends with her,too. After all aren't we just one big family." Lucy had gotten back after she noticed that something was off.

The whole day was dark and some drops of water fell. While the blonde was on her way back she noticed the rain getting harder continuously.

"You're such a hypocrite Lucy! You're just saying that to look all good and nice like a pampered princess would. But on the other hand you're just jealous that Natsu gives her more attention than-"  
Levy shot back at the blonde  
"Why would she be bothered by that?" Natsu asked not understanding the situation.

Lucy decided to ignore the question and said  
"Why don't you all take a look outside. Haven't you noticed the weather lately?"

Juvia gulped. Her love rival couldn't have...

Droy snorted "Don't change the subject. Tell him how you're in love with him and see your chances fading after Lisanna returned!"

Lucy looked to the side as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Even if that's the case. It is not what I meant." she argued  
"The weather's been awful the last few days." Wendy said.  
"It has been raining all the time." Gajeel added.

Gray turned to Juvia  
"Why are you so gloo-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" the water mage flipped "Juvia was sad that her new friends all totally forgot about Juvia and the others. And now everyone is so mean to us..."

"You all talk so much about caring for Lisanna and so on that you totally forgot about us new ones. If you go on like that, you are the real hypocrites: Telling us to take care of Lisanna's feeling when you forgot ours. This is so not fair and not what we expected Fairy Tail to be like." Wendy cut in feeling Juvia losing control.

"Well sorry we couldn't meet up to our expectations.", Warren answered.

"Is this your way of telling us to go then say now." Gajeel stood up.

Some held their breaths. Others wanted to know if all of this was really happening.  
Unfortunately the only one voicing his thoughts was Jet  
"Then pack your things and go"

Gajeel stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder.

Erza, Master Makarov and Mirajane were enraged when they found out about what happened and an apologize party was prepared while some went away to search for the four mages and two Exceeds.

No one found any trace of Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily and Charles.

* * *

**End of Chapter  
(Stupid idea right. Don't flame me until the story is at its end please.)**

**If you find any mistakes: Gomenasai! English is not my mother tongue and writing this after 8 hours theater rehearsal and at 1 am may have gotten some mistakes in here. **


	2. Returning

**Chapter 2: Returning  
Word count: 1000 (← I didn't cheat I swear!)  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea, as this is a rather cliche story in Naruto fandom ( don't know about Fairy Tail fandom yet)As time went by everyone lost hope in finding their friends again.**

* * *

All of them were ashamed at what happened.

Worst was Levy.

Her teammates wouldn't leave her side until she told them to.

Then she went to the tree in Magnolia park, where she one had hung humiliated for everyone to see.  
She lay down on the grass in front of this very tree and looked up to the sky thinking.

'_This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such an arrogant person this mess wouldn't have happened. Juvia and Wendy would still be here. And Lucy-chan, too... and Gajeel...'_

She was startled when she felt two male figures sitting down at her side.

Realizing these weren't Jet and Droy she looked away from the sky and what she saw was a huge surprise for her.

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster both looking more than miserable.

"It's not your fault Levy." The dragon slayer said as if reading the blue haired female's mind.  
"It is. Who was the one who began this damn argument. Who was the one being the real hypocrite. I feel horrible and I miss them!" she cried out.  
"Then it's my fault as well. I was so happy about Lisanna returning that I totally forgot about Lucy. This way she mistook my affection for her as purely romantic. But Lisanna is like a sister to me. If she had only known..." he mumbled as he looked down playing with the grass absentmindedly.  
"This is a total mess. I knew that something was up with Juvia... I didn't have the guts to ask and now we sit here, miss them and sound like wussies!" he looked up to notice that the sun had gone down and the moon was high up in the sky.

Time went by and those three formed a new team to search for their lost ones.  
Whenever a trace of them would appear they were the first to look after them.

**~Two years later~**  
It was a sunny day in Magnolia and three young people walked into the eastern part of the city.  
"Ge hee it's been some time." The only male said as he looked around.  
"Baka don't forget why we're here! We need help! And these are the only people capable of helping us!" One of the females said while the other nodded.  
All three were cloaked so you couldn't see what they looked like.

The small group went into a small cafe in the pulse of the blooming city where they remained until later.  
While the male took a nap in the corner they had sat down in, the two females chatted over a cup of tea.  
When they had noticed a stirring from the young man,who was still pretending to be asleep, they discussed their plan once more.

Go there, convince the people to help them, finish this mission, give them a reward, leave.  
This matter was a very important one. Three of their friends had been kidnapped and they needed help.  
Getting help from those people was highly dangerous for them.

The male payed for the tea, after having to listen to a lecture about being a gentleman, and asked whether it was OK if they stayed in the cafe for some time.  
They waited until the moon arose into the sky then they set off to their destination.

Fairy Tail guild.

The three young mages knew the way in their sleep, as this was their home once.

When they stood in front of the heavy doors they heard loud noise from inside.  
"Ge hee some things will never change I guess" the male chuckled.

The two young women rolled their eyes and opened the doors.

Suddenly the noise from before was forgotten.

Every eye in the guild was laid onto the newcomers.  
Mirajane cut off her bickering with Erza and looked up.

"Welcome in Fairy Tail. Do you want to join our family? We always love new nakama." she smiled at them.

"We went through this crap once." One of the female cursed.  
"Look at that she sounds like you" the second female commented to her male companion.  
"Ge hee I taught Bunny Girl well" the male stated grinning.

"If you don't want to come back to Fairy Tail then why are you here?" Erza asked as she stood up from her stool next to Cana.

"My my Erza, of course you'd be the first to recognize us." One of the females answered.  
"Ge hee I guess there's no use for this disguise anymore." The male grinned and took off the cloak.

He wore long black pants covered partly by silver boots and a rugged muscle shirt.  
He had long black hair and piercings all over his body and a dragon tattoo at his right shoulder.

The first female also took off her cloak. She wore a ruffled dark blue skirt. The front side of which reached her thighs while the back went down to her ankles. Over knee length dark blue socks she wore dark brown high heeled boots. Her shirt was in a matching blue and revealed a lot of skin in her chest area. The sleeves were loose and cascaded down to her hip.  
She had shoulder length blue hair and matching blue eyes.  
A dark blue tattoo of rain droplets cascaded down her left arm.

The last one of them also took off her cloak. She revealed pink high heeled boots over lilac knee length socks and matching lilac hot pants. She wore a pink sleeveless turtlenecked shirt and an armband with small keys on each wrist.  
She had long blonde waves reaching her upper back and honey brown eyes.  
Yellow stars cascaded up her right leg and a whip was fastened at her hip.

The whole guild held their breath.  
In front of them stood their long lost members Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar and Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**I swear I didn't cheat about the word count! The chapter itself (without my Author note now and the formalities at the beginning) is exactly 1000 words.**

**I wanted to reach 1000 words at the least and when I was finished I looked how many words I had written. When I saw that it was exactly 1000 I just couldn't write on although I have a huge part of the story already planned out in my head :D**


	3. Teammates

**Chapter 3: Teammates  
Word count: 1043  
Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Not even the idea, as this is a rather cliche story in Naruto fandom ( don't know about Fairy Tail fandom yet)**

* * *

Master Makarov stepped forth.  
"We are very sorry about what happened two years ago... If we had been here back then we-" he began but Juvia interrupted him.  
"Whatever they said was what they thought. It's better this way."  
Makarov glared at his 'children' who just sank down in their seats.

"Well what matters right now is that we need your help. And we'd like to talk to you about that in private." Lucy said and the old mage only nodded.

They went to a back room to discuss everything.

"Three friends of ours have been kidnapped. And we don't see ourselves capable of getting them back. So we need your help" Juvia explained and Makarov noticed that she had dropped her habit of speaking herself in third person.

"We need one who does undercover investigation with Juvia. Preferably male, as they will be pretending to be a couple in love." Lucy explained and Gajeel chuckled  
"Ge hee, also we need someone silent for background investigation with me. And lastly Bunny Girl needs someone for distraction. They should be loud."  
"All three should strong in case our cover should be blown." Juvia ended and Makarov nodded.

"I'll get you three of my best members. I know this is not the way missions are normally given out. But in this case with your detailed description I know just the perfect people for the job. But you'll have to wait for them. They are on an investigation job already. But they should be back until tomorrow as far as I'm informed." The three young mages shared a look as if to discuss that they could waste the time.

"We'll wait. But in case they'll need a night we need a place to stay tonight." Juvia said and Makarov nodded.  
"Until you feel ready to sleep you can stay in the guild of course. After that you'll have to ask around who is able to have three guests." he explained and the tree sitting in front of him nodded showing Makarov they understood.

The guild master ended this meeting with a bit of nostalgia  
"You know... it would be so nice to have you back in the guild." He mumbled looking sad but Lucy just said "Sorry Makarov but I don't think that's possible."

Gajeel stood up and lead his friends into the hall again where they saw the guild members starting to make a ruckus.

An empty beer bottle flew in Juvia's direction but she slapped it away with water magic.  
"Would they stop behaving like children please" Lucy grumbled so only her companions could understand her.  
They grinned.

While Lucy went to the request board out of boredom, Juvia went to look for a table in a far of corner and Gajeel ordered a beer for himself.  
All three of them were so concentrated in what they were doing that they were totally oblivious to the door of the guild opening and new people entering the room.

They only noticed when one of them started bickering with Makarov.

"What do you mean we have a job? Since when are you the one to decide which job we take old man! I know the last trace was false but I'm a hundred percent sure that they are in Hargeon." A voice sounded loudly through the guild.  
"And I know that you won't be finding them in Hargeon! It's final. You'll be going on the job!"

The whole guild was silent as the old man and a young mage in his late teens or early twenties had this argument.

Juvia shared a look with Gajeel and Lucy and they stepped forth.

In front of Makarov stood a pink haired young man, a black haired young man not much older as the other and a short blue haired girl.

"If they don't want to do the job they don't have to. We'll find others." Gajeel said in a serious tone and the three newly come in mages turned around.

They were at a loss of words.

The people they had been searching for in such a long time in the whole kingdom stood before them.  
The pink haired one was the first to regain his composure as he began to grin and sprint towards Lucy in attempt to hug her, when she quickly stepped out of his way.

Makarov began to explain the situation towards his mages  
"You'll be going with them on their mission to rescue their friends. They requested strong mages. I figured that Levy should go with Gajeel," said girl blushed and looked to the black haired dragon slayer "Levy is very good with investigation. Also she is very silent. Perfect for background investigations such as you need. Gray should be going with Juvia and Natsu you'll be with Lucy. Gray is better for investigation things than Natsu. Therefore Natsu can cause a distraction any time he wants. Also he is very loudmouthed. Also Natsu and Lucy you should take Happy with you."

Lucy looked at her two friends.

She knew this was going in a wrong way. This was nothing near anything they planned.

This was going to be hard.  
But she really had to save their friends by all means!

These three were the last ones she had wanted to work with.

And she knew the reason.

They were the only ones that could convince her and her friends to come back to the guild.

And she knew they all didn't want that!

"We'll do it" Gray interrupted Lucy's train of thought while looking at Juvia.

Lucy sighed. There was no way around it. She had to work together with Natsu Dragneel.  
Gajeel had to work with Levy Mcgargen and Juvia with Gray Fullbuster.

This mission was going to be hard.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed.

Juvia looked outside the window and saw that her mood had once more caused rain.  
Her friends seemed to have noticed that and grinned at each other "Drip, Drip, Drop".

With that the iron dragon slayer, the key mage and the water mage turned around to leave for their mission.

Their teammates could only hurry after them.

* * *

**I feel like writing a Naruto fanfiction with Makarov deciding who is going to do the job. Just like a Hokage would. I'm going to have an opening night for our adaption of "Odysse" tomorrow evening so I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow.**


	4. Mission

**Chapter 4: Mission  
Word count: 799 words  
Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Not even the idea, as this is a rather cliche story in Naruto fandom ( don't know about Fairy Tail fandom yet)**

* * *

When they reached the train station of Magnolia Natsu got very nervous.  
He still had his problem with transportation so when the train rolled into the station his face was already green.

This way he didn't realize that someone pulled him into a closed compartment where he sank against the window.

Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia sat in front of the other three and Juvia began to tell them about the mission.

"We're going to Hargeon first. Then we'll board a ship towards an island called Lambsen. There our ways will part. Gray and I will be going to a resort there and begin ask questions. Gajeel and Levy will stay hidden and investigate in their ways. Lucy and Natsu can stay in the open and cause some commotion." Gray and Levy nodded in understanding.

"For our investigation we need to know what to look for." Levy said and Gajeel answered.

"When we stayed in that resort some months ago we were more than just us three. Wendy, Charle and Lily were with us. One night when we were sleeping they were kidnapped. Although Wendy screamed bloody murderer and we woke up by that. But there was no trace of them. The following months we searched for them. But couldn't find them anywhere... So we went to your guild for help."

Levy and Gray nodded and were about to begin a conversation when Lucy interrupted them.

"We're in Hargeon. By the way when we're on the ship. Try to sleep a bit. We'll be there the whole night. We have three suits on the ship booked. I will share a suite with Levy, Gajeel will share with Natsu and Gray and Juvia will share the last one. There you can get used to play a couple if you want to." Lucy said while standing up.

When the train got into a halt Natsu jumped up and almost dropped Happy who fell asleep on his lap. The blue Exceed woke up and began to fly.

They all went to the port and onto a ship.

Lucy looked onto their boarding cards and showed the group to their suits.

Gray and Juvia went to the suite number 776 and Gajeel strolled into 778.  
Natsu caught in his motion sickness tottered into the third one.

Lucy rolled her eyes and was about to go after Gajeel when Levy stopped her  
"I'm sorry about what happened those years before. Can I go to Gajeel?"

Again the blonde rolled her eyes and went into suite 777.

**~Natsu and Lucy~  
**Natsu had dropped his pants and west on his way to the only bad in the room and lay on the bed clad in his boxer shorts and his scarf. Happy had flown to the armchair of the room.

Lucy came in and looked at the pink haired man lying on the huge bed.  
Although he was sleeping he still looked very ill.

Lucy got an oversized shirt from out of her bag and dressed in that in the room being sure that Natsu was asleep and lay down next to him.

She could swear that while falling asleep she heard Natsu mumble her name and hug her.

**~Gajeel and Levy~  
**Gajeel turned around and looked at Levy.

"I thought Natsu..." he began but Levy interrupted him  
"I'm sorry about everything that happened. It's my fault that all this mess happened!"  
Tears were in her eyes and Gajeel couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
He realized how fragile she was. But he was never good with crying women.

So he was surprised when he felt himself lay his arms around her to stop her from crying. He didn't know how long they stood there but when he felt her calm down and heard her breathing slowing down, he figured that she fell asleep.

He hoisted her up and carried her into the bed where he lay her down softly.  
He lay down beside her and fell asleep rather quickly.

**~Gray and Juvia~  
**After having showered and changed Juvia came back into the room.  
She lay her bag under the bed and looked around wondering where Gray was until she felt two strong arms circle her waist.

"Let go of me!" she snarled and he just chuckled  
"I miss your old habit. I thought it was cute. And you have to get used to things like that when we're in the resort." With that he let himself and the water mage fall down onto the bed.

* * *

**This chapter is like killing two birds with one stone : revealing the main couples and telling you what happened with Wendy.**

**OH MY GOD! Today's the opening night of our Odyssey... I'm going to be Hermes... I'm sooo nervous (actually not :o)**


	5. Lambsen

**Chapter 5: Lambsen  
Word count: 1390  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Not even the bellboy and the innkeeper... They are based off Victor Hugo's Thenardier and Gavroche**

* * *

**~Natsu and Lucy~**  
As the sun rose and shone through the window Lucy heard a groan next to her ear.  
She opened her eyes and looked up to see Natsu snuggling into her hair.

She tried to push him away but he had his arms securely around her waist.

"He likeeeees you" Happy giggled from his place on the armchair and a blushing Lucy threw her pillow after the blue cat that just flew away grinning "and you liiiiiiikkkeeeeee him!"

"Lucy" the blonde heard Natsu mumble and she turned her head.  
"Come back... No don't go... don't leave me." in sleep he only grabbed his arms harder around her and pulled her nearer to him.  
"Oi Natsu! Can't breath! LET GO!" She pushed him away even further until he let go and fell off the bed.

"OUTCH! What the hell?" she heard him yell.  
Then he seemed to realize that he was on a ship and stormed into the bathroom.  
When Lucy couldn't get him out of there she decided to change in the bedroom.  
She changed into a short pink sundress and bound her hair in a low ponytail that she put onto her right shoulder.

Getting a feeling that Natsu wouldn't leave the bathroom anytime soon she picked up his clothes from the floor and brought them to the pink haired mage.

"To all passengers leaving us at Lambsen. We'll arrive this destination in about 20 minutes so please get your things packed to leave the ship." she could here the captains voice from the hall.

**~Gajeel and Levy~  
**Gajeel awoke to a loud voice from the room next to them.  
'_So Natsu got on her bad side already this early'_ he thought to himself and tried to stretch himself.

Then he noticed that something was on his chest.  
Well rather someone as he saw Levy rolled together on his chest, both still in their clothes from the day before.  
He remembered what happened the day before and grinned.

Then he gently shook the blue haired girl to wake her  
"Oi Shrimp wake up!"  
He felt her waking up so when she looked up totally disheveled and disoriented he just grinned at her and said "good morning sleepy head."

Next thing he knew is that she screeched and jumped off him and off the bed.

Gajeel stood up from the bed and raised his eye brow at her  
"Ge hee. Had a nice sleep?" he asked and she blushed right away and mumbled something he couldn't understand so he asked for her to repeat what she said.

She just shook her head, grabbed her bag and rushed into the bathroom.  
She came out in a white sundress with orange flowers on it.

Gajeel was about to say something but the voice of the captain that came from the floor interrupted him ""To all passengers leaving us at Lambsen. We'll arrive this destination in about 20 minutes so please get your things packed to leave the ship."

**~Gray and Juvia~  
**Juvia woke up to someone burying themselves into her neck.  
She remembered what had happened the day before and found herself blushing when she realized that this had to be Gray.

Two years ago she would've died for that moment to happen but after what had happened back then she told herself to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach.

When she felt him pulling her even more into him she knew he was awake.

"Gray-sa...n... I know you're awake. Let go of Juv... of me" she felt him grin against her neck and cursed herself for falling back into her old habits.

"I won't ever..." he mumbled into her neck and she couldn't help but flush.

She swallowed and tried to push him away again but he didn't move.  
"To all passengers leaving us at Lambsen. We'll arrive this destination in about 20 minutes so please get your things packed to leave the ship." she could hear a voice from the floor.

"Gray let go of me! I need to get dressed!" and when he didn't bulged again she just transformed herself into water and slipped from his grip.

She took her bag to the bathroom to change into a blue sundress and came back into the room seeing the black haired mage still on his bed.  
„Stand up and change. We have to see others on the deck." she ordered him and he stood up.  
Pulling over a simple jacket and grabbing her and his bags he went off to the deck.

She ran after him and once they reached their friends they were able to go off board.

Lambsen was a small island in the middle of the ocean.  
They only knew two seasons: spring and summer.

The village, carrying the same name as the island had a world known wellness resort.

Also it had a huge underground library where you could find every book you searched for.  
Adding to that they had a beach, a huge market and beautiful woods where you could meet animals you could've never dreamed of meeting.

Gray and Juvia were the first to leave, because they weren't supposed to know about where their friends would stay at, for the sake of the mission.

Lucy took Natsu and Happy as they would live in one of the Heartfilia's summer mansions that still existed on that island. They would wander through town each day and receive information from the other two pairs.

Gajeel and Levy went to a small inn next to the library to look for information in books and literature.

~**At the resort~**  
Juvia could feel all the guests eyes on them as they got onto the resort ground.

"Look at that he takes her bags. What a gentleman. And a good looking one..." A woman whispered but Juvia was able to hear her. Just like her husband who glared daggers at Gray.

'_When we already have this mission might as well go along with it.' _Juvia thought and linked arms with the black haired mage.

Surprised Gray turned his head and smiled at her and she could feel her heart beating faster.

She was feeling for him and it was only the first real day of their mission!

**~At the inn~**

"So you want a room for you and your girlfriend huh? It's 50 a night. Breakfast, lunch and dinner is extra. You pay my wife there and she sits you at a table." The innkeeper, a thin, ratty like person explained to Gajeel.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Levy protested but that went unnoticed by the innkeeper.

"You'll stay in room 12 on the first story. 'Vroche bring up their bags!"

A small teenage boy went to get their bags and motioned them to follow him  
"My name is Gavroche and I'm the innkeepers son." He grinned as he carried the bags up the stairs.  
Gajeel nodded and Gavroche went on speaking "Your girlfriend is pretty."

"I'm not his girlfriend"Levy said once again but Gajeel just grinned  
"Ge hee … I know!" And Levy just looked at him blushing.

"Oi shrimp are you coming?" he yelled from the top of the stairs when he saw that Levy had stood still where she was before.

She answered a hurried "yes" and run after Gajeel and the boy.

**~At the Heartfilia mansion~**  
"Wow Lucy this is awesome!" Happy yelled and flew across the grand entrance hall.  
"I know. But the maids and butlers and chiefs are all gone so we have to do everything ourselves.  
Our bedrooms will be on the first floor. And we have a huge pool and a huge ballroom and so many rooms and stuff and.." she talked on and Natsu didn't listen but took his time to take in her image.  
She had matured while she was away that was sure.

He couldn't say that he didn't like that fact though.  
She looked more than beautiful in his eyes.

While she ranted on and Happy listened to her he went nearer and nearer.  
The blue Exceed took off to the kitchen and when he was out of the room Natsu strolled over to Lucy and took her in his arms.  
"You know how much I missed you."  
"Natsu..."

* * *

**For today I'll leave it at that. So my opening night went good yesterday and final curtain today was also awesome :)**


	6. RealCalmReassurance

**Chapter 6: Real/Calm/Reassurance  
Word Count:1030  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_**~Recap~  
xJuvia and Grayx  
**Surprised Gray turned his head and smiled at her and she could feel her heart beating faster._

_She was feeling for him and it was only the first real day of their mission!_

_**xGajeel and Levyx  
**Gajeel nodded and Gavroche went on speaking "Your girlfriend is pretty."Gajeel just grinned  
"Ge hee … I know!" And Levy just looked at him blushing._

_**xLucy and Natsux  
**"You know how much I missed you."  
"Natsu..."_

* * *

**~In the resort~  
**"You are very lucky because you just got our last and most importantly our most beautiful room!" the receptionist smiled at them and Gray just grinned and took their keys.  
"Breakfast is between 9 and 11 am. Dinner between 8 and 11 pm. Feel free to use the hot springs, the pool and everything else in the resort." the brunette woman smiled and waved them off.

When they were in their room they put away their stuff and talked about what they would be doing next.  
They settled on just playing a happy couple for the first few days and then start questions.  
This way it wouldn't be to suspicious.

Juvia decided that they should check on the pool so she went to change into her bikini.

Gray decided that he would go to the pool before she was finished.

He came to the pool and looked around.

When he found a nice place he slipped into the pool water.

He was well aware of the stares he got from the females around the pool but he was very surprised when someone appeared behind him and ruffled his hair

"Long time no see younger pupil" the person said and Gray turned around

"Lyon! What are you doing here?" the black haired mage asked  
"Taking a vacation from guild here. And you?" his friend asked with a grin and Gray was about to answer he heard his name being called out.  
"Gray where are you?"  
"I'm over here" he yelled back to the female calling out to him and waved.

The blue haired water mage hurried over to Gray and his companion.  
Only when she reached them she recognized Lyon.

Both men turned around to look at her and were speechless.

When she was in Fairy Tail she hardly ever wore something as revealing as this bikini.  
"Eh? Lyon? What are you doing here?" she asked and the boys snapped out of their trance

"I'm on vacation and you two... don't tell me..." he said looking between Gray and Juvia.

"We're also on vacation." Juvia smiled and Gray lay his arms around her waist.

"But I thought you left Fairy Tail!" the white haired ice mage spluttered and Gray grinned keeping up their facade "She did but that doesn't mean we can't meet does it?"

Lyon actually looked a bit sad seeing them like.

Of course.  
He didn't know about them just acting because of the mission they had taken upon.

"Come on let's get into the water... do you want to join us Lyon?" Juvia asked smiling but the white haired mage only shook his head.

"You go and have your fun I'll stay here."

So Gray lifted his pretend to be girlfriend up and threw her into the water.  
"Wrong move honey" she grinned resurfacing and splashed him with a huge wave taking him into the pool.

She laughed and next thing she knew was that she was being lifted up above the water.

"Gray put me down!" she screeched

_'This...just feels so...' _she began to think  
"Only if you kiss me" he grinned

_'It feels so right... and almost'  
_"Eh? What are you talking about!" she still screeched  
_'It feels almost...'  
_The next thing she knew was that she was being kissed... no she was kissing Gray Fullbuster.  
Her heart made a flip and she felt herself falling for the ice mage. Falling hard.

'_It feels almost like reality!' _she thought.

**~The Inn~  
**The bellboy put their bags into their room and left leaving a comment about the rooms being soundproof.  
Gajeel knew Levy had understood the context when her face flared in a bright red blush.

He looked around and only saw one bed "Seems like we have to share a bed again shrimp gehee." he grinned knowing that this would deepen the bluenettes blush even more.  
"Gajeel! Stop messing with me!" she squealed and his grin even widened  
"What about a certain word?"

"Gajeel would you please stop messing with me?" she repeated and Gajeel pretended to be thinking for a short moment when he said  
"No I don't think I can do that. It's just too much fun shrimp" then he ruffled her hair and she pouted.

She turned around and went off to go to the library.  
Gajeel grinned again and followed her after closing the door behind him.

When they got into the library they searched for similar cases of people being kidnapped in the resort in recent newspapers.

They worked through them with Gajeel looking over Levy's shoulder and reading.

All the while he would distract her somehow and she would always growl cutely at that.

Gajeel would've never thought that he could sit still for such a long time but being with Levy calmed him down immensely.

**~At the Heartfilia's mansion~  
**"Don't ever go away again..." he mumbled still holding her in his arms

"Natsu stop this." Lucy whispered pushing him away  
"You and I both know that after this mission I'll leave again. Whatever may happen. You may accept me.. no us... Levy may do so …. Gray may do so... but the rest still doesn't want us I guess. So Fairy Tail isn't our place-" she told him the tears about to fall and she stopped herself because she felt if she didn't she would begin to cry.

"I'll convince them... and if they still won't accept you I'll promise you...I'll follow you wherever you may go" he whispered when he caught her and moved her back into his arms.

"You liiiiiiikkeeeeee each other" they suddenly heard a voice yell and jumped apart.

Lucy took her bags without another word and went upstairs to put them in her bedroom.  
What she needed now was a long relaxing bath.  
It was unlikely that they'd get any new information from their friends this very day she spent the whole remaining morning in the bath thinking about what Natsu had said.

It had reassured her to have him by her side.

* * *

**Finished with today's chapter... Don't worry the real mission will start soon :)**


	7. Changing Zodiacs

**Chapter 7: Changing Zodiacs  
Word Count: 1002  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**_~Recap~_**

_Juvia and Gray_**_  
_**_The next thing she knew was that she was being kissed... no she was kissing Gray Fullbuster.  
Her heart made a flip and she felt herself falling for the ice mage. Falling hard._

'_It feels almost like reality!' she thought._

_Gajeel and Levy  
__They worked through them with Gajeel looking over Levy's shoulder and reading._

_All the while he would distract her somehow and she would always growl cutely at that._

_Gajeel would've never thought that he could sit still for such a long time but being with Levy calmed him down immensely._

_Lucy and Natsu  
It was unlikely that they'd get any new information from their friends this very day she spent the whole remaining morning in the bath thinking about what Natsu had said._

_It had reassured her to have him by her side._

* * *

**~In the Library~  
**He still looked over Levy's shoulder.  
They had looked through about 40 newspapers already and had found no clue about what had happened.  
Gajeel sighed in frustration. They had to find something.  
They had to rescue Wendy, Charles and Lily no matter what.

Right now Levy and he looked through the newspapers that had been almost two years ago.

He found that it was the newspaper of Lambsen from the day he, Lucy,Juvia,Wendy, Charles and Lily had left the guild.**  
**When Gajeel read a small caption about a group of mages disappearing he stopped Levy from turning the page.  
He pointed to the article and the two of them began to read.

It was about a group of female mages who were kidnapped about a year ago on the night of changing zodiacs.

Gajeel couldn't help but wonder if there was a connection about them leaving with the kidnapping to begin.  
Having this would help them later on Gajeel and Levy put the newspaper aside.

They took the next newspaper and searched through it.  
Not finding a new clue until they found a newspaper from about a month later then the first.  
The same incident had happened at the next change of the zodiacs.

Levy stood up and searched for the next paper that stuck to the pattern.  
Her conclusion was right.

At every change of Zodiacs at least two female mages would disappear from the resort.

The exception was Wendy of course but Gajeel figured that they took the Exceeds instead of the other girls for some reason.

When they realized how late it was they put back the newspapers and went back to the inn.

There Levy asked  
"Do you know any way of telling the others without anyone else noticing?" and Gajeel just grinned  
"Ge hee actually I do. Messaging magic... A magic that we found out about and learned from an old man last winter."

Levy motioned for Gajeel to proceed with the spell.  
The iron dragon slayer nodded  
"Message Magic: Important notice" he said stretching out his fingers.

A white by feathers adorned circle appeared and Gajeel send it off towards the window.

"Only the respective addressee may open the notice and read it.

"You learned a new trick on your time away" Levy mumbled  
"All of us did. Wait till you see us in real action ge hee."

**~In the resort~  
**Letting the hot droplets of water rain down on her the Rain woman sighed.  
She had enjoyed her time with Gray but she couldn't forget about the mission.

Juvia didn't want the time in the resort to end but she knew saving Wendy and the two flying cats was important. Who knew where they were and what was done with them.

She really hoped her friends were okay!**  
**Juvia was in the bathroom preparing for her and Gray's pretend date the suddenly heard a yell from the inside of the room.  
Stepping out of the shower she got outside the bathroom only clad in a towel to look what the commotion had been about.

"Juvia! What is that?" He asked pointing to a white envelope floating in the room.  
It was a silver looking like envelope with a small dragon as a seal closing it.  
On the side a sloppy handwriting showed Juvia's name

"It's just a message from Gajeel. Don't worry." she said touching the envelope.  
The room was enlightened in a bright white light and the enveloped opened.  
A small dragon with the facial expression of Gajeel appeared.  
With a high pitched voice it stated "Found something. Every time the zodiac signs change female mages disappear. Be careful. Zodiacs should change soon" Having said that it disappeared again.

Seeing Gray's bewildered look Juvia began to explain  
"A new trick of ours you haven't seen yet. Messaging Magic. You can send messages that only the respective addressees can open. It's a nice sort of magic and not very complicated. If you're nice Juvia will teach it you later if you want to."  
Gray nodded ignoring the old habit of hers and looked at Juvia. Suddenly he turned around.  
"Go and change please." he stated and Juvia looked down herself.

Still clad in a towel she ran back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Fixing her hair into soft curls and pulling on a shoulder free dark blue dress reaching her thighs.

Stepping back into the room she put on some shoes and turned to Gray, who was clad in black dress trousers and shoes and a white dress shirt.

"Tomorrow we'll start investigating." she stated and Gray nodded.  
After that he took her hand and they went to the restaurant.

**~At the mansion~  
**Lucy was just sitting outside on her balcony, watching the sun set when the message got to her.

Realizing this was important for their mission she called out for Natsu and went inside of her room.

It didn't take long for the fire dragon slayer to appear.  
"What is it?" he asked mumbling something about Happy creating a mess in the kitchen.  
She took him inside the room and touched the envelope that followed her.

The room was illuminated when Lucy touched the envelope where her name was written on in sloppy handwriting and it opened.  
A little dragon with Gajeels features appeared and explained that they had found out that female mages kept disappearing when the zodiacs changed. The little Gajeel asked for her to ask Crux for anything known about that.

Lucy nodded and sommuned Crux.  
The old cross couldn't help her yet as he needed more information about everything so Lucy promised to ask him again when she knew more.

"So we're going to go outside tomorrow?" the fire dragon slayer asked and Lucy nodded.

"We have to hurry though. The next zodiac change is in 4 days. Leo changes to Virgo then. Then the next mages should be disappearing."

* * *

**Finished! So school was okay today I guess :) But I only got a B- in my Music test... shame on me! Why is the Natsu and Lucy stuff always the shortest? I don't know :o**


	8. The King of Stars

**Chapter 8 : The King of Stars  
Word Count: 1371  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**Juvia and Gray  
**__"Tomorrow we'll start investigating." she stated and Gray nodded.  
__After that he took her hand and they went to the restaurant._

_**Gajeel and Levy  
**"You learned a new trick on your time away" Levy mumbled  
"All of us did. Wait till you see us in real action ge hee. "_

_**Lucy and Natsu  
**"We have to hurry though. The next zodiac change is in 4 days. Leo changes to Virgo then. Then the next mages should be disappearing."_

* * *

**~In the mansion~  
**Before going to sleep Lucy showed Natsu her own Messaging Magic because the answered Gajeel and warned Juvia.

Just like Gajeel had done in the inn she lifted her hand and a white circle appeared  
"Messaging Magic: Private Message" and she sand the magic towards the window.

"What did you tell them?" the pink haired mage asked her and Lucy answered  
"I told them what Crux said and that the Zodiacs will change in four days. No go to your room I want to sleep."

"Why are you always so cold towards me?" Natsu asked but Lucy just shoved him outside and leaned on the door.

"Because you could convince me to go back." she mumbled and Natsu grinned as he had heard what the blonde said.

**~In the resort~  
**Juvia was just washing her hands in the restroom when Lucy's message got to her.  
She got outside, being followed by the soft pink envelope and asked Gray to step out of the door with her for a minute.

Gray looked at the envelope and saw that this one was in a soft pink with a star as a seal. Neat handwriting said "Juvia" in the right handed corner.

They went around the corner and Juvia looked around.

When she was sure that no one had followed them she touched the envelope.  
Like the one before it also enlightened the whole place.  
A small yellow star with Lucy's facial expression appeared and stated "Got the message from Gajeel. Need more information for Crux. Zodiacs will change again in four days. Pay attention."  
Juvia nodded and the two of them got back into the restaurant to eat dinner.

**~In the Inn~  
**Gajeel was laying in the bed listening to Levy reading something out of her favorite book from the armchair.

He wasn't surprised when the soft pink envelope flew into the room.

Levy looked up surprised but recognized Lucy's handwriting.

Gajeel yawned as he stood up and touched it.  
Levy was surprised when the room was engulfed in bright light and a small star looking like Lucy appeared.  
"Got the message from Gajeel. Need more information for Crux. Zodiacs will change again in four days. Pay attention." it said and then disappeared.

"Seems like we have to spend tomorrow also in the library." Gajeel mumbled.

* * *

**~Somewhere in Lambsen~  
**"LET ME OUT!" A young voice yelled and the man passing the cell just laughed menacingly  
"Don't worry your friends will be by your side very soon."

He left this stony prison and called out  
"Suki! Maki! Leki!" three figures appeared

"I need you to follow around three young women. When the time has come kidnap them." he ordered and the three figures nodded.

"And then I may be the strongest mage on the planet!"

A scream could be heard from inside the prison.

* * *

**The next morning**  
**~In the mansion~  
**"Natsu are you ready" Lucy yelled standing in the huge hall of the mansion ready to go into the village.  
Happy was flying next to her and the pink haired mage rushed down the stairs putting on his scarf while doing so  
"Gomen Luce I was day dreaming" he grinned but the blonde rolleyrolled

"But isn't the way back to the village far? I don't feel like walking... Is there any other way? Except for transportation?" Natsu complained and Lucy grinned  
"I don't think that Happy wants to fly us there and back. But I might know a way to do so." she grinned grabbing a basket and leaving the door.

The two of them walked through a meadow and came up to a small farm

"Marc-ojii-san!" she yelled and an old man looked up  
"Lucy-chan! What are you doing here? Vacation? And who's that? He must be your boyfriend... Do you want to borrow the horses?" he asked and Lucy nodded

Natsu understood what Lucy wanted to do and grinned.

Horseback riding wasn't transportation.

When the old man showed them two horses and Lucy swung herself up a black one with ease.

Natsu did the same. Erza had forced him to take horse back riding lessons when they were younger so he knew what to do.

Lucy waved to the old man and the two of them set off to the city. Happy trailing behind them.  
When they got tho the city they slowed down the horses and Lucy got the food that she wanted.

While Natsu waited for her to pay for the food he spotted Gajeel and Levy. Keeping the mission in mind he didn't communicate with them.

Gajeel looked surprised for a second when he saw Natsu but the pink haired mage figured that no one had noticed that.

After Lucy had gotten back the two of them rode around town to know the place.

Natsu couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed.

**~In the Inn~  
**Gajeel and Levy had decided to take a walk around town before they got back into the underground library.

What Gajeel saw there surprised him.  
Lucy and Natsu. On horses.  
He would've never guess that Natsu was able to do that.

When they reached the library they searched for legends about Zodiacs.

They found a huge pile of books in the legends section and searched through them.

There was a lot of bullshit.

They reduced the huge pile to a smaller one by sorting out in which legends about zodiacs were written down.

The librarian helped them with her magic by putting away all of the unneeded books with her magic.

She was about to ask them something when there was a commotion in the backroom. The librarian went there to check what happened and forgot about the iron dragon slayer and his petite friend.

"Finding true love with the help of stars... The downfall of the stars... " Levy muttered while looking through a huge red book.

Laying it aside she sighed "We need a more detailed filter as Changing Zodiacs." and Gajeel nodded.

He found a book where the content said something of 'The King of the stars' but this very chapter seemed missing. He stood up while Levy searched on and went to the front to ask the librarian.

"I don't know what happened. This book was in the hands of a man named Susa Bricks the last time. That man disappeared about two years ago after Lambsen was reached with information about six mages leaving a certain guild... What was its name. Elven Tail?... Fairy Tail... Well I found that book on the steps of the library at the morning after his disappearance. I noticed that those pages were missing but I didn't think anything of it. Why are you asking young man?" she asked him and Gajeel answered  
"I was interested. Normally you don't see a whole chapter missing from a book. But thanks nonetheless."

With that information he came back to Levy.  
"I guess I found a trace. Let's look up something about a king of the stars." Suddenly Gajeel felt different. As if he had been watched before and that stopped now.

He lay all the thoughts about that aside and send a message at Juvia and Lucy after they found nothing about the king of stars.

**~In the resort~  
**Gray spend the day in the training area of the resort while Juvia was in the spa.  
There they asked around if anyone knew something about it without attracting any attention.

But no one they asked about knew anything about the matter.

Except for a female mage in Juvia's age that mumbled something about the king of stars.

When Juvia asked her about that she had suddenly disappeared.

She shrugged and used the new information after sending a message towards Gray.

So the two of them spent their day with asking around for that and when Gajeels message telling them they had a clue about a king of stars.

They all would meet in the Heartfilia mansion the following day to ask Crux.

* * *

**So now the Juvia and Gray part is the most rushed one... **


	9. Fade Away

**Chapter 9: Fade Away  
Word Count: 1082  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_So the two of them spent their day with asking around for that and when Gajeels message telling them they had a clue about a king of stars._

_They all would meet in the Heartfilia mansion the following day to ask Crux._

* * *

**~In the mansion~  
**Lucy and Natsu had taken the following morning to prepare a room for the meeting.  
Since they knew that their friends would be coming around noon, Lucy went to the kitchen to cook a meal for all of them.  
Natsu had followed her and sat down on a kitchen stool watching his blonde haired friend preparing a lot of food for her friends.

"I need some flour for the dessert." she mumbled and tried to reach the floor that stood on the top shelf of a kitchen board.

"Natsu can y-" she started but was interrupted when she felt his well toned body press to her back side.  
The taller man reached the flour without problems and put it down on the counter Lucy didn't dare to move.

She felt her blood rushing through her veins up to her head where a huge blush was forming.

She was very disappointed when Natsu moved away but she played over it and finished baking a simple chocolate cake.

When she was finished she asked Natsu to put away the flour again but he just grinned, got a hand full of flour and threw it at Lucy who was very surprised.  
She fought back and they started a flour war.

Lucy was sure that she was winning when she slipped and fell upon Natsu who also lost his balance and the two fell down to the floor.

Lucy on top of Natsu straddling him.

Gulping the blonde mage looked into the male's eyes and she felt their faces nearing and her eyes closing.

Just as their lips were about to touch the door bell rang and Lucy sprang up...

Blushing the hurried away to open the door.

Did she just try to kiss Natsu Dragneel?

She opened the door to see Juvia and Gray standing in front of her and Gajeel and Levy behind them.

After ushering them in the closed the door.

"Lucy why are you covered in flour?" the blue haired water mage asked but Lucy motioned for her to drop the question.

She lead them into the room they had prepared and excused herself to go take a shower.  
When she was finished she came back to see Natsu having put all the food she prepared into the living room. He even took out the cake and carried it into the small room.

After everyone had eaten Lucy stood up and she summoned Crux who appeared.  
"Hello Crux. We need some information about a "King of Stars. And no I don't mean the Celestial Spirit King but a mage striving to become the most powerful man on the planet." Lucy explained and Crux nodded.

He seemed to sleep for a while but when he 'awoke' again he told the group  
"There is an ancient legend about that. The legend says that there once was a group of powerful mages. Powerful than all the rest. They were part of an even bigger group of magicians calling themselves a guild. The group, consisting of seven mages could fight any enemy. The youngest of them was a small girl being able to support her friends with her magic and heal them. Another was said to be a huge man dealing with irons. Then there was a mage that could deal with solid scripts. Then there was a so called rain woman who was able to control water and a male being able to form ice. One of them was able to use fire and the last one was a celestial mage. Yes I'm very aware that these could be you. When those were together they were able to fight any hardships but alone they would shatter. A mighty mage would use such a moment to gather energy every months when the stars went on their way. When he had gathered enough he will fulfill a ceremony making all stars, human and mages fall under his command. And only the most powerful mages can save the rest of the world. If their feelings are strong enough." Crux explained and fell asleep right afterward.

"So... we have to search this man... it would be easier if we knew his name" Juvia mumbled and Gajeel looked content "I might know his name: it's Susa Bricks. He disappeared after we left the guild. And since those seven people in the legend sound like us, us leaving triggered all this mess." he growled.

"What will we do next" Gray asked and Levy answered  
"I suppose we go on investigating about the whereabouts of this Susa Bricks." the others agreed and so not much time later Natsu and Lucy were alone after the rest had left.

"Lucy about what happened before" he began

"Natsu don't please. I think we both know where this will lead and that we both will be more than sad when I depart again after getting back Wendy." Lucy whispered looking away

"I don't care if you go away... I told you already wherever you will go, I'll follow you" he replied.  
"But what about Lisanna" Lucy asked

"We're just nakama. Lucy listen... You misinterpreted what was going on between me and Lisanna when you left. I know that this wasn't the only reason. But Lisanna and and I don't share those feelings. Yes I love her... but I love her just like Elfman or Mira do... She's like my little sister. I'm sorry Luce that you got the wrong idea. It's not Lisanna I love. It was never her. Since I've met you it's always been you Luce..." he explained leaning towards Lucy who looked at him surprised

"Natsu..." she whispered and their lips met.

* * *

**Somewhere near the resort  
**"What do you mean they figured me out ?"The man yelled and his servants looked away.  
"It seems like I can only trust my dear girls... Suki, Maki, Leki...the time has almost come to end the legend. Go to your camps and wait for my sign." the man growled and the three girls that had appeared in front of him bowed

"Yes Susa-sama!" and disappeared into the darkness

"Soon... I'll be the king of the stars... More powerful than any mage on the planet. I'll make all of them pay" he cackled menacingly.

He heard whimpering from his servants and turned around.

"Darkness Magic: Fade away" and loud screams ran though the small prison.

* * *

**So Nalu happened huh? It just happened... I swear they had their own will... I couldn't do anything. I hope you're not mad at me?**


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped  
Word Count: 1596  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**~In the mansion~  
**When Lucy awoke she was again in the arms of Natsu Dragneel.  
First she wanted to scream but then she remembered what had happened the day before and she smiled.

She knew that her feelings had never changed those two years and where ever Natsu would go she'd follow.  
She felt so secure in his arms and a warm shudder went down her back when she felt his thumbs drawing small circles on her back.

"Good morning Natsu" she smiled and he responded  
"Morning Luce. How did you sleep?" to which she answered  
"Better than ever... ".

Lucy was about to go on and ask something when she was interrupted by him kissing her.

"You liiiiiiiikeeee her" Happy yelled after a make out session between the two young mages and Natsu grinned  
"Obviously." he turned to Lucy "So we'll be looking around the outskirts of town to look for a place where Wendy could be hidden." and the blonde nodded.

**~In the resort~  
**Gray was already in the bathroom when Juvia woke up.  
She sat up and looked outside the open window.  
Fresh air was coming into the room and a small singing bird sat on the branches of the tree in front of the window.

Juvia closed her eyes and listened to the bird smiling.

After a few seconds she stood up and went to the window.

She watched the bird until she felt someone behind her pressing themselves against her.

At first she was surprised and was about to scream bloody murderer but then she heard a soothing voice at her ear  
"Shh don't scare it." it was Gray who had come out of the bathroom only clad in his trousers.

Juvia blushed as his unclothed torso pressing against her only in a thin nightgown clad back send shivers up her spine.

They stood like that for a while until the bird seemed to decide that it should fly away.

Then Gray closed the window still standing like before.

He used a hand on Juvia's hip to turn her around and her arms ended up behind his neck.  
"Gray-sa...let me go please... We need to focus on the mission! Tonight is the next changing of Zodiacs!" Juvia protested halfheartedly and Gray buried his head in her neck.  
He growled when someone knocked on the door and went to open it.

Juvia got her clothing and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came out again Lyon was talking to Gray  
"I don't need it. Take her out on that trip. Speak of the devil: Hi Juvia" the older mage grinned in her direction and she only nodded in response.  
"Thank you Lyon." Gray said and turned to Juvia "He gave us tickets for a tour around the resort." he explained and Juvia exclaimed "That's a nice idea... Thank you Lyon." she smiled thinking  
'_this way we can look around for Wendy...'_ she thought.

**~In the Inn~  
**Levy woke up to the smell of food and saw that Gajeel had gotten them breakfast.

The blue girl haired mage yawned and set up.  
"Good morning sleepy head. Gi hii" the iron dragon slayer grinned and shoved a spoon of scrambled eggs into the young woman's mouth just as she was about to respond.  
She swallowed and Gajeel went on feeding her sometimes taking a spoon for himself.  
This way a bread crumb stuck to his chin and he didn't seem to notice.  
When the meal was eaten Levy looked at the older mage and laughed.  
"What is it shrimp?" he asked and she went on giggling like someone tickled her.  
"Tell me! Is there something on my face or whatever?" he asked once again and the blue haired mage motioned for him to wipe his cheek.  
After trying to get it three times without any results the male mage growled.

Feeling both brave and bold Levy moved her face to his and kissed the bread crumb away.  
Gajeel was stunned for a second about her boldness but then he grinned and grabbed around the waist pulling her into him and kissing her.

After some time kissing they broke apart needing to breath some air.  
"Does this mean that you'll come back?" Levy asked gazing deeply into his eyes  
"I don't know if your dogs will be okay with that... " Gajeel began but Levy sighed  
"Let Droy and Jet think whatever they want to think... it's not them that are most important to me it's you." she smiled and he smiled back. Not smirk or grin but an honest smile.  
He got up from hovering over her  
"Now you bet get ready shrimp. We're going to the library today again." and Levy stood up after him and went to the bathroom to ready herself for the day.

**~The outskirts of town~  
**"You must be new around here. I've never seen you here before." A voice from behind Lucy and Natsu called out for them and they turned around.  
A girl with magenta colored long hair bound into a long braided ponytail.  
She had gray eyes and a scar on the left side of her face.  
She wore a black short kimono reaching her sight with red outlining, a red ornament and a red obi.  
Her red socks reached her upper thigh and she wore black high heels.  
"My name is Suki and I've lived here for some time... Do you want me to show you around?" she smiled and closed the red fan she had with her.

The two mages went with her and she was just showing them around a huge lake when Natsu decided he would be taking a short bath so he sprung in.  
When he resurfaced he heard Lucy scream and when he looked to where she should be standing she saw that there was no one near.

And no trace of the two of them was left.

**~In the resort~  
**They sat in a small train going around the resort when an envelope flew to them.  
It was a red envelope with a small winged cat as a seal.  
Gray touched the letter as it was addressed to him.  
When he saw a small red cat with Natsu's features he couldn't help but grin  
_'Seems like Natsu was also taught about that magic.'_

"Lucy was kidnapped. I suppose it was Suki, a girl we just met today. Need help!" it said and disappeared.

Gray turned to Juvia who was sitting next to him.  
The two of them nodded and were just about to stand up to hurry to Natsu when the train started.

A girl with green shoulder length hair and light green eyes stood before them.  
She had a scar going over her right eye and she fanned herself with a green fan.  
She wore a black short kimono reaching her upper thigh with green outlining, a green pattern and a green obi. Also she wore green socks reaching over her knees and black high heels  
"My name is Maki and I'll be your guide today. I'll show you around the whole resort. It seems like you two are my only guests today."

Indeed the three of them were alone and Juvia and Gray were high alerted.

Lucy had gone missing.

After driving the train for a while it stopped and they left the train  
"This is the Sakura garden of our resort. Over there are the Sakura trees of Lambsen and this is the way to the couples' onsen" she winked at the two of them and while Gray went to look at the onsen Juvia and Maki went to the Sakura.

After a moment Gray had a feeling of something wrong having happened.  
So he turned around to look for Juvia.

He saw how the guide touched Juvia at the arm and the blue haired woman collapsed.  
He was about to call out to her when she, along with Maki disappeared.

_'both Lucy and Juvia... something is going wrong here!'_ he thought.

**~In the library~  
**They reached the library to find the old librarian absent.  
Instead of her a red haired woman sat at the table.  
Her hair was long and wavy reaching her lower back.  
She had red eyes and a scar reached all the way through her face diagonally.

She wore a black kimono with red out linings, a red pattern and a red obi.  
Black high heels were over red socks that reached over her knees.  
In front of her lay a closed red fan.

"You must be the couple oba-san always talked about... I'm sorry to tell you that she passed out yesterday. She told be to give the female of you two a book about legends. By the way I'm Leki.  
Would you please follow me... and you sir go ahead and take a seat we'll be back in a few moments." the lady smiled and Levy shrugged and followed her.

When Gajeel sat down he received Natsu's message and later on another envelope with his name written on it appeared: an Ice blue one with a cross as a seal.  
Once he touched a small frozen hammer appeared and spoke with Gray's face  
"Juvia is missing as well. Meet in half an hour out side of town!" Gajeel sprung up and rushed to the backroom where the lady had taken Levy.  
Only to find it was empty.

* * *

**So they are missing. Where are they? Can the three mages save them? Oops forgot the recap... I hope you can live without ;)**


	11. Rescuing

**Chapter 11: Rescuing  
Word Count: 1619  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ;)**

**~In a Cell~**  
"Let me go" Juvia growled trying to use her water magic against the shackles, that were pinning her to a wall, and the guards standing in front of the cell she along with her two friends was put into.

"Juvia... it's useless... I tried... We all tried... those shackles are blocking and absorb out powers." a quiet voice said from a corner of the room.

"Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked into the dark.  
"Yes... Charles and Lily are somewhere else. There is this guy trying to absorb out power to gain the powers of a so called King of Star" the 14 year old responded  
Levy told Wendy, and the rest of the girls inside of the cell and then stated

"That means we have to wait for Gajeel and the other two to save us."

**~Elsewhere~  
**"Charles. Those girls left the window open. It's our time to flee." Lily said after the red head and the green haired girl had left.  
"It's either they are very stupid or they did this on purpose." The white Exceed murmured and flew out of the window in the direction of the resort.

**~Somewhere out of Lambsen~**

They looked outside of the small town and looked everywhere.  
Happy up in the air and the three mages down on the earth.

"Happy!" the blue Exceed could hear a familiar voice calling after him and soon he was glomped by a white blur.  
"Charles? What?" he asked surprised at the white cat hugging him.  
She never showed her emotions openly.  
"We were able to flee." the black cat flying behind the white explained and Gajeel called up  
"PARTNER!" the three exceeds flew down and Lily explained what had happened to the two of them.

"The King of Stars, or "Susa-sama" as he was called by his body guards, found no use for the two of us and he gave us to two of his body guards: Leki and Maki. They left the window open when they left earlier so we were able to flee. Those two girls also told us about Levy, Juvia and Lucy getting kidnapped."  
"Do you know where they are held captive?" Gray asked and Charle nodded.  
"Follow us".

They led them to a cave on the mountain range outside of town.  
The entry was guarded by two guards that were easily taken down by the three mages.

When they stepped inside they were already ambushed by three figures.

Natsu saw that it was the one from the fields. Suki.

He figured by his friends' expression that the other two were Maki and Leki.

Gray was the first to react he lunged at the green haired one with his Ice Make Sword and did a version of Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance.  
When the female mage fired back with Flower magic.

While those two fought Gajeel had already attacked Leki with his Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Locks to attack the female who countered with weapons magic.

Also Natsu had thrown a roar of the fire dragon at the magenta haired female who answered his attack with palm magic.

The fight was long and tiring and just as the boys felt their power fading You could three female voices screaming almost simultaneously.

They knew those voices and hearing their girls screaming in pain they were so enraged that they were totally blinded by the rage.

This way they didn't realize that they had taken out the before mentioned girls totally battered up.

When they came to their senses again they saw two of the opponents pushed against the wall and another in front of them on the floor.

Again a scream was heard.  
This time it was only one.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled when identified this voice as Juvia's and set of towards the direction it came from.  
He was followed by the two Dragon Slayers and when they reached the cell they were shocked and Gray jumped to the front to defeat the guards standing in front of an open gate.

Another guard was standing in front of Juvia and hit her with a wooden staff .

When he was about to leave Juvia be and move onto Lucy, Natsu threw a strong punch right the guard's head who collapsed then.

Juvia barely conscious whispered  
"Thanks for saving Juvia again Gray-sama." and fainted.  
Gray smiled sadly at the remembrance of her behaving like that.

The Exceeds freed the girls that had been kidnapped before while Gajeel, Natsu and Gray destroyed the handcuffs of their respective (almost) girlfriend.

Juvia fell into Gray's arms limply and the ice mage pressed her unconscious body closely to his.  
When Levy's handcuffs were off she immediately threw them around Gajeel's neck while the iron dragon slayer put his arms around her waist keeping her up in the air.  
As Lucy was freed she collapsed into Natsu's arms and kissed him as if her life depended on it.

The Exceeds were with Wendy asking her what had happened.

"We have to defeat him. He wants to destroy Fairy Tail and makes every one in the world submit to him." the Sky Maiden explained after the greeting was finished.

"But how do you plan to do that? None of you have enough power left over." Charles asked Wendy.  
Natsu answered "We'll just do it. We are Fairy Tail after all... All of us." He looked at Lucy with a warm look. "Yes all of us." the blonde smiled back.

A bright light engulfed the room and in front of the seven mages and three Exceeds Mavis Vermillion stood.  
"Ichidaime!" Levy exclaimed and the first master shushed her

"Fairy Tail means so much to you. Even to those who have been shooed away. But the white neko is right: as you are right now, you won't be able to defeat Susa. I've known this man very long. He was one of the first members of Fairy Tail But he was thrown out when he put the profit of the job before his friend, who died on the job the two had taken. He vowed that he wouldn't leave this world until he had taken Fairy Tail down. So his spirit wanders around. Only with the power of the Stars he is able to get his human form back. And since he succeeded in becoming the King of Stars, he is way stronger than he ever was. But don't worry I'll help you. I'll grant you with a sort of magic never seen in this world. Fairy Magic. This a magic only given to those who prove themselves worthy. Just like you. You're love for each other and the guild is strong enough." A strange magic lifted the seven in the air.

They could feel their magic power getting back, becoming even more than before and their bruises fading. This was also the time when Juvia awoke.  
Everyone of them was engulfed in white light and their Fairy Tail signs were glowing in different colors.  
When the lights changed back to normal light the mages all looked at each other.

The color their signs had glow were they same their clothes now were.

The magic had changed Wendy's clothing into a knee length, shoulder free dress with a bow around her waist. Her hair was down and she wore white pulse warmers and white knee length flat boots.#

Natsu's clothes had changed into white trousers reaching his shins and a pink jacked, that a prince

would wear in a fairytale movie. His jacked had a red pattern on it reminding one of flames. His shoes were his usual sandals and his scarf was around his neck.  
Levy was changed into a yellow dress, similar to Wendy's except that around her waist there was a light green arrangement of flowers. The magic had made her hair grow out longer and be braided into to braids. Her shoes and pulse warmers were also yellow.

Gray now wore similar clothes to Natsu, only his trousers reached his ankles, the pattern on his jacked was in a darker blue, looked different and he wore black dress shoes. Also his jacket was in an ice blue, almost turquoise.  
Lucy's clothes had changed into a sleeve less knee length red dress that had a corset in the same color as Natsu's jacket. Her boots and pulse warmers were also red. Her wavy blonde hair was halfway up and halfway down.  
Gajeel was changed into a light green outfit, similar to Natsu's and Grays except that the pattern of his jacked was the exact color as Levy's dress.  
Juvia now wore similar dress to Lucy, only that on her dress there was a sash with stones looking like droplets in the color of Gray's outfit. Also her shoes and pulse warmers were in a dark blue. Her hair grew down to her hip and was up in a ponytail at the left side of her head.

All of them thanked Mavis when she disappeared saying one last sentence  
"Just remember one thing: When you fail, you may not see tomorrow."

This left the seven mages surprised and some even frightened.

Gray took the moment of silence to pull Juvia into him and kiss her deeply, spilling all his feelings into that one kiss.

Gajeel rolled his eyes  
"Of all the moments to kiss they chose this one. Do they even realize the situation we're in?"  
"If not now...when will they be able to settle things between them? Now's the perfect time and this is the perfect way of doing that." Levy smiled gently.

**So here's your poorly written 11****th**** chapter of Nakama. Finally Gruvia happened... And yes that was inspired by Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger from Harry Potter 7 (the book) by J..**

**I hope you enjoyed this one :) **


	12. Nakama

**Chapter 12: Nakama  
word count: 1000  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**~In the cave~  
**The seven mages took a corridor to their left and followed the distant sound of Ludwig van Beethoven's opus 51 until they reached a small room.  
Stepping into that they saw a man with brown hair lying on a bed with his eyes closed.  
He listened to the rhythm of the Rondo and didn't seem to notice them stepping in.

"You will pay for kidnapping all these girls!" Natsu roared and the man who they figured was Susa Bricks looked up.  
He grinned wickedly "Seems like Mavis visited you and granted you with new, legendary powers. But don't worry you'll lose either way."  
Natsu sprung at him but Susa fired back so Natsu flew against the wall.  
This angered Lucy who attacked next. She was also pushed to the side by Susa's magic.  
This happened to everyone else of the group as well.

"You know what? You are so cute... I may keep you as my servants when I finished taking over the world." the man cackled and Natsu pushed himself up again ignoring the pain in his back.  
The older mage was standing at a window looking outside.  
"Back when I was alive for the first time, that wench you call your founder threw me out just because I wanted to finish the job! It's not my fault Kichiro was killed! If he had been stronger he would have survived the ambush! Leaving Fairy Tail I swore revenge: I wouldn't go to eternal sleep until I had my revenge. On my endless travel through Fiore I found an ancient legend. The legend of the King of Stars. I knew this would be happening again when I researched more about it and when I heard of you four leaving I knew the time had come. So I started to kidnap a group of girls every month. Including you four girls. I used all your power to call upon the heavens to grant me with the power of the living. A long with that I received the power of the stars. Now I can finally fulfill my dream of vengeance and destroy that filthy guild! And you will be there and watch your Nakama being defeated." he laughed menacingly but Natsu, who had helped every one stand up through the 'King of Stars' ' monologue, grinned.  
When Susa turned around Natsu explained "Even if you defeat us now you will fail at beating Fairy Tail, because they fight together. They are nakama supporting each other whenever they can. And Fairy Tail won't go down without a fight! Just like us!" he grinned and all of the seven mages lifted their hands in front of them.  
Simultaneously they yelled "Fairy Magic: Power of Love." And a bright power stream shot out from their hands targeting Susa who mimicked their actions and yelled "Darkness Magic: Revenge of the Stars".

Black met white.

Love against Revenge.

The room was engulfed in bright light and the windows shattered from the magical pressure.

* * *

_The strongest form of magic is triggered by those who truly are Nakama._

* * *

Ten cloaked figures approached the city of Magnolia. Three winged cats were in the air.

Their destination was Fairy Tail guild.  
"Are you sure they'll accept us, although we hurt their friends?" One of the ten asked with a female voice and a male responded  
"We're always happy about new friends."

When they arrived at the guild all of them took their hoods off and stepped into the room.

"We're back everyone. And we brought some old and new friends with us" one of the females shouted into the room and Mirajane went up to greet the newcomers.

Cana looked up from her stool at the counter and was utterly surprised at Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia being back.  
She figured they wanted to come back because Gajeel had his arm around Levy's waist, Lucy's shoulder was encircled by Natsu's arm and Juvia held hands with Gray.

Jet and Droy stood up to greet Levy but when they saw Gajeel's arm around her waist they were shocked  
"Levy... does that mean...You and..." Jet stuttered and Gajeel only grinned.

A huge party was thrown and the three newcomers sat aside.  
Maki stood up to get a drink and ran right into another person.  
The impact threw her down to the floor."  
"Gomen. I didn't look where I was walking." A hand moved into her vision and she looked up.  
Bickslow of the Thunder God Tribe stood in front of her holding out his hand for her to take.  
She took his hand and he pulled her up.  
"No it was my fault. I'm Maki." she smiled and the Raijinshuu grinned  
"I'm Bickslow... it's nice to meet ya." After getting a drink she followed him to where the rest of his friends sat, along with Elfmann. Where she stayed the whole evening.

Watching Maki from afar Leki couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl's clumsiness.  
She and Suki sat at the table conversing silently when the red haired felt being watched.  
She turned around to see Levy's friends looking at her and her friend.  
Leki smiled and motioned for them to come over.  
"Mind if we sit with you?" the orange haired asked and Leki scooted over so he could sit down.  
The two men introduced themselves as Jet and Droy.

While Gajeel and Levy could be seen telling their nakama about what had happened, Gray and Juvia sat down at the bar telling Cana, who sat in between a slightly blushing Macao (apparently Cana had teased him a bit before) and Gildarts, the same. Lucy was dragged by Natsu to the corner where all of the S-class-mages were sitting at that moment to tell their story.

It was a long night. But their future seemed bright.

* * *

They could fight any obstacle just because they were friends. Just because they were _Nakama_.

* * *

**Last chapter already :(... I'll post an Epilogue later on I'll promise.**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
Word Count: 425  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Tell her it's almost time!" Natsu Dragneel told Lucy Heartfilia standing in the door.  
She rolled her eyes and fixed his tie.  
They were on a wedding where Natsu was the best man and Lucy the maid of honor.  
"Yes we're almost ready. Go back to Gray now!" she told him and the male gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left but not without turning and smiling at her "Oh by the way... you look amazing."  
Lucy giggled and looked at her own finger, adorned by an engagement ring.  
After a few seconds she went back to the room.

And found the blushing bride.  
A very pregnant Levy was doing the bride's hair and was just finishing it up with the veil.

"It's time. Let's go" Lucy smiled and the blue haired young woman stood up and grabbed her bouquet.  
When they reached the church door Gajeel was waiting for them.  
Being the brides longest friend, being like a brother to her, he would be the one guiding her to the aisle.  
Levy went in before them and went to the front sitting in the first row.  
She looked at the very nervous groom whose expression immediately changed when the wedding march began and the bride stepped in.  
The bride wore a long ivory dress without sleeves and a dark blue sash around the waist.  
Her blue hair was pinned up and her face covered by a veil.

Gajeel shot the groom a warning look when they arrived at the aisle but the bride and the groom just smiled.

Master Makarov stood at the front.

"Dear members of Fairy Tail, dear friends. Those two have come here today to show their love for each other. Blablabla Gray you better love her or Gajeel might kill you, blabla bla... Do you Gray Fullbuster want to take Juvia Loxar to your legally wed wife?"  
The ice mage sweat dropped but smiled "I do."  
The master turned to the bride and asked her "Do you, Juvia Loxar, want to take Gray Fullbuster as you legally wed husband?"  
the rain-woman smiled and winked at Gray saying "Juvia does."  
"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

_Gray and Juvia were wedded that they and later on had 2 children.  
Lucy and Natsu married 2 years later, after 3 children were born.  
Levy and Gajeel had 1 kid and married, together with Jet and Leki and Droy and Maki, a year after Gray and Juvia._

* * *

**A short and vague Epilogue :)**


	14. EXTRA

**Since I love you sooo much for all the favorites, story alerts and reviews I decided to put up an extra chapter up. This idea came out of my mind after a long day of rehearsal with theater company (tomorrow's the opening night :o) and drinking a beer (meep I'm allowed to I'm 17 and where I live you're allowed to drink beer when you're 16). It isn't a new chapter but a small extra one.**

**So let's welcome our guest today: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lucy: Helly everybody.  
FDL: Before we begin the interview, let's just do the disclaimer very quickly.  
Lucy: My rightful owner is Hiro Mashima!  
FDL: Now that we make that clear how about we begin**

**Lucy: We may  
****FDL: So how are you?  
****Lucy: I'm fine thanks for asking  
****FDL: Yeah... So you left Fairy Tail because of the way they treated you right?  
****Lucy: Yes. Two years have passed since then.  
****FDL: So that's a long time right... Since then you've been travelling around with Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Charles and Panther Lily haven't you?  
****Lucy: It's a bit complicated. As you may have noticed Wendy, Lily and Charles are not with us right now.  
****FDL: So why aren't they with you?  
****Lucy: I cannot tell you that right now. But don't worry you'll know soon enough!  
****FDL: So you have been travelling around with Juvia and Gajeel? How is it spending times with them?  
****Lucy: Sometimes it's very hard for Lucy. Sometimes it's easy. It depends on the mood of our group.  
****FDL: So in the last chapter you cursed and now you spoke of yourself in third person. This means you have picked up some of your friends habits.  
****Lucy: Yes that happened with all of us. All of us curse very often and go "ge hee" or "drip drip drop" and stuff like that.  
****FDL: So you're very good friends.  
****Lucy: Yes we are.  
****FDL: So do you miss your old nakama  
****Lucy: Do you have to say 'So' at the beginning of every sentence  
****FDL: No. But I feel like annoying you.  
****Lucy: Why?  
****FDL: So you'll tell me everything about your mission. Every detail please.  
****Lucy: Why?  
****FDL: 'Cause I'm the authoress?  
****Lucy: Why?  
****FDL:... It seems like our time is up already...  
****Lucy: Why?  
****FDL: Because I said so.  
****Lucy: Why?  
****FDL: Shut up will you?**

**~Omake~  
Lucy: Helly everybody.  
FDL: Before we begin the interview, let's just do the disclaimer very quickly.  
Lucy: My rightful owner is Natsu Dragneel!  
FDL: He is?  
Lucy: Huh? What the hell... How... Why... YOU (turns do FDL)This. Was. Your. Fault!  
FDL: Ge hee!  
Lucy: What I really meant is that my rightful owner is Hiro Mashima!**


End file.
